Ryder Locklear
This tribute had been created by Aaron. Please do not use without my permission, Thanks! Name: Ryder Locklear District: 2 Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6'2'' Appearance: Ryder is a very handsome young man, who moves with the fluidity of a snake, and the grace of a gazelle. The front part of his hair is blue, and the rest is black. His green eyes are murky, and hold darkness and cruelty. Weapons: Curved Sword and shield combination. He uses the sword for slashing and hacking, and the shield to defend himself against counterattacks. Ryder also like to ram people with his shield to disorient them. Personality: When Ryder was born, he was immediately diagnosed as strange. As a toddler, he didn't like to play with toys or other kids, and rather did other things. As Ryder grew, he started to hate people that he thought were "impure". Greedy, corrupted, evil, and people that were bad in other ways were despised by Ryder. He started fanatically thinking about what the world would be like without them, and soon became obsessed with the idea of wiping out all of these bad people. He often talks about his perfect world with a maniacal fascination, not caring if it creeps people out. He doesn't care about anyone or anything, until the whole world faded away, leaving only him, and his obsession. He isn't sympathetic to "good" people either, and he won't really try hard to discern the difference between the good and the bad. Ryder is very arrogant, and can be cruel at times. He's very dark, and will say things the way they are, no matter how terrible. When he fails himself, he gets mad at himself, and flips out, hitting things, calling himself "stupid" and may come off as crazy. Despite this, Ryder is very intelligent, due to studying in his spare time whenever he could. He's very secretive, and is likely to hide things from everyone and he's also selfish and greedy, a quality that he despises, but doesn't know that he himself possesses it. It's ironic that Ryder hates terrible people, but would find that he is one himself. However, he is very stubborn and self-proud, so he would never admit that he might be wrong. He's also very paranoid, and every time he enters a room, or a new place, he finds multiple exits, and formulates a plan of how to get out if need be. He can be very inspirational, and could actually convince a few people to follow his dream. Traitors are sniffed out quickly because of his ability to read people very well. He is a born leader, but doesn't want to be one. He prefers to operate alone. He is disdainful to other people, and thinks of himself as a fallen angel, who has been damned, and now must stay on earth until he can purify the world, and return to heaven with glory. You can't trust Ryder no matter what. At one second, he can think you're a good person who can live in his world, at another, he could decide that you must die for his world to be complete. His heart is ice-cold, and the only feeling he feels is pleasure, which he only feels when he think about his perfect world. He has no compassion for other people, and will watch his men torture "bad" people without batting an eye. He doesn't only kill people who he thinks have no place in his world. He will kill anyone that stands in his way. He will sincerely apologize before he kills them, because he doesn't want to, but will do it anyway, even though he truly feels remorse if he thinks they could live in his world. He obviously possesses a few mental diseases, a few known, and a few unknown. Ryder isn't attracted to either gender, Strengths: Ryder is very strong, and can overpower most people. His strength also gives him great stamina, so while he can't run incredibly fast, he can keep going at a quick pace for a long time. He has a knack of getting out of difficult situations because of his out of the box thinking. Ryder is good at climbing, and can climb trees and cliffs quickly. His agility is out of the world and can do things quicker than people his size could even think about. He is also very manipulative, and can use his sliver tongue to turn people to his side. He can read people well. Weaknesses: He is too overconfident, and doesn't think of weaker tributes as threats. He is obsessed with his vision of a perfect world, and will do anything to achieve his wish. He also isn't very good at swimming, and not good at having friends as equals, he always has to be superior. Backstory: When Ryder had decided, and finalized his wish to cleanse the world, he started to be a sort of vigilante. When he found a person that he didn't want in his new world, he killed them. When he wasn't hunting, he was either working out or studying, increasing both his intelligence and strength/agility. As he killed more and more, he realized that his process was too slow. He needed followers. He spoke out for help, and managed to turn a few youths to his side. In District 2, news was spreading about a group of young men killing evil people, and Ryder was dubbed The King Cobra, due to the lethality and quickness of his attacks, and his men called snakes. Ryder's empire rose, and people were terrified that they would be next. At one point, the president had sent Peacekeepers to flush out the Snake Hole (Ryder's main base) and kill Ryder and his men. The Peacekeepers never found the Snake Hole, and Ryder's operation continued like normal. As he extended his resources throughout Panem, he found himself bankrupt, and his whole system collapsed. The Snake Hole was found and destroyed, and almost all of his men were killed. Ryder still had a chunk of his loyal followers though, so he called them to a mass meeting, and talked to them in this way. "My friends. Our mission has failed, for the moment. Despite out valiant efforts, the world of tomorrow will have to be put on hold, since evil still reigns in our world." Tears sprang into Ryder's eyes. "Everything has been lost, but I will rebuild, and we will become more powerful than ever. However, I've devised a way to purify the world by getting rid of hundreds of more evil souls." Uneasy muttering sounded through the ground. "My friends. I'm sorry, but all of you have committed terrible crimes. You've killed, and followed the words of what many would call a madman." Ryder said feverishly, hands twitching. "I'm sorry, my snakes." The crowd roars in disbelief as machine gun fire erupts off of the roofs of two nearby buildings. Within a minute, everyone is dead. The machine gunners walk up proudly to Ryder, expecting a reward. Ryder shoots the first one in the forehead and stabs the other one in his throat. The men pitch forward and hit the rough stone, blood seeping out from under them. The bodies were found by a small boy and girl wandering around in the forest, and when they returned with help, all the bodies were gone and the blood scrubbed away, by someone, or something. Ryder continued like before, killing as a vigilante, but he never got the chance to raise his empire again. No one would trust him, and he couldn't sway anyone to his side anymore, so he had to kill the people tried to convince, so they wouldn't turn him in. That sometimes got messy. He got more and more frustrated and spent sleepless nights screaming in anger at his failed dream, which was falling apart more and more. Only a few rusty motors were left of what used to be a well-oiled factory. Ryder had thought of only one way to get the resources and wealth to revive the Snake Hole, and find new men to continue his mission. He would volunteer for the Hunger Games. The next Reaping, The King Cobra volunteered for the Hunger Games. Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer